Channy Grown up
by uippioi
Summary: Just to tell you people they got together when they were 17 and got engaged at 19 and then marrige at 22...and now...the goorry details that would never be seen on disney channel. T rated.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Channy Story - All grown up. **_

_

* * *

_

_**Sonny's P.O.V**_

_[A/n Just to tell you people they got together when they were 17 and got engaged at 19 and then marrige at 22...and now...the goorry details that would never be seen on disney channel..haha!! ]_

I woke up late. Today was not my day.

Chad was gone when I woke up, probably gone to the set of his new movie.._Dear John..._I redd the script and boy I didn't like it one bit. But this is good for him. Your probably wondering what happened to poor Sonny Cooper..The truth? Well...After I got engaged and married to Chad I moved on from _So Random! _They have a whole new cast replacing us all. Except Zora.I'm 23 married and am currently working on Desperate HouseWives.I love it. Darn it! I forgot I was late. I'm meeting moved on too. She has her own clothing line and she models. Her current hook-up is Nico. Poor guy. Portlyn just broke off the engagment 2 months ago. I smiled, i'm glad I have Chad.I love him so much, he is such a flirt! I think its that movie. It gets very...sexual. I laughed at my own joke. I went to the garage and began to pick a car. Oh I forgot we have a car collection.I know right? I picked the BMW. Tawni was there waiting for me, she had a sketch pad peeping out of the corner of her bag,she was just sitting there sipping her coffee. I went up and bought a mocha. This was going to be a long catch-up session.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chad's P.O.V**

**I hoped Sonny would be home when I got there, I missed her alot. Everytime I kiss that girl in the movie I think of Sonny. I hope she's in the mood tonight. **

**When I got in Sonny was there as hot as ever. She was wearing a Tight casual dress that hugged her figure. And she wore a pair of peep toe shoes with heels on them. How am I saposed to know what they call them after all i'm a man. **

**"**_**Hey Chad!" she called hopping down from the table were he had been replacing a light bulb. "Hey sweetie" I kissed her cheek. That kiss turned into a lips kiss, then we deepend the kiss and she pushed me against the wall. I lifted her up leaning her against the wall, we were still kissing. She reached for my shirt and with careful concentration she up-did the buttons. We walked slowly up stairs, leaving bits of our clothing behind...Socks,Ties and we were on top of the bed she took off her dress. We continued kissing. " You are beautiful you know " I told her.**_

_**she nodded and we crawled under the covers and dot. dot. dot.**_

_**a/n **__**this was only basically a trial chapter. I think i'm gonna continue. I know its so short but its 01.41 am in the morning and I have school tomorrow sorry! Luv Yu guys and I luv Channy stories. Read Channy in england ( cant remeber the author but i loved it ) this is T rated...Kinda ewwy...dot dot dot means they did it. and did it = sex.R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS!!! OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES. SORRY THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT… **_

_**I WOULD LIKE TO ADD THIS GETS A BIT… SEXUAL SO IF YOU NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT EITHER SKIP THE CHAPTER OR I HAVE LITTLE A/N TELLING YOU WERE TO SKIP ON WHERE IT GETS TO… TENSE SO YEA…IM ALSO GOING TO START WRITING SMITCHIE THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITEN LISTENING TO "GONNA GET CAUGHT - DEMI LOVATO " ENJOY**_

_**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING AT ALL!! **_

_I _woke up and Chad was lying there beside me. The sexual tension between us lately was hard to cope with even though we made love at least once a week. I sapose you could say we had a good sex life. He shifted his position on till he was on top of me. I though he was awake. He pecked my lips while moving his lips down toward my neck.

"Chad, not in the morning" I said enjoying myself.

"Why not..?" he asked clearly annoyed.

I really couldn't help myself I was hungry for him. The next thing I knew he was kiss up my thigh leaving a trail of hot venomous kisses. I couldn't help but let out a small muffled moan. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. He was still lying on me. I new that I couldn't let this get out of control; two reasons:

1. I have work in 2 hours

2. Chad let thing get way to out of hand

There was apart of me that was screaming_ Take me now!!! _my self control was gone.

"Chad please…stop…now" I begged between kisses and moans

"I'm sorry sonny I have the same amount of an eight year old staring at a chocolate bar for an hour" He said tugging my night dress off.

" I can't…work and you…" I said ruffling his hair and pulling myself from under him I was giggling like crazy! I went to the shower, I let the hot water hit my skin it was soothing, like it was muffling the sexual tension. I got out of the shower I decided on a short dress to drive chad up the wall. I could hear him making coffee. The dress was light blue, silk and has thin straps. I pulled my hair up clearly showing the nape of my neck. The dress was really short it came to the middle of my thigh. The wind from the open window blew my dress back a little…

_**Let the games begin cdc….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Yikes People! Ok, wow…I was reading the reviews, and you want to know what happens in the bed? I was like *Cringggeee* But any who…I will eventually get around to them in the bed. I hope this is a little more detail. **_

_**I think I just have to get around to the whole details problem. I'm not good at sexual frustration and the scenes. But…I started writing Chapter four and I was shocked to see I could do that to characters, So yea. **_

_**Please Note I wrote this before I got the reviews about more sex. Enjoy! **_

_***Update* I re-wrote the end to suit reviewers, I couldn't make it any less dirty! **_

**Every morning, since I started work I puked. I had no idea what was wrong. Ok maybe I did, but it couldn't be right. I could not be **_**pregnant.**_** I wasn't moody I wasn't getting irregular. Nothing. But I was having sickness only in the morning. Even if I was I have no idea what I'd do. This was not the best idea for us. Chad's career was flying through the roof. And I had just got signed by Channel for commercials. Desperate housewives was going on to a 7****th**** season and there was no signs in me getting killed off any time soon.**

**A baby I would love so much. A baby I would care for. I know me and Chad had talked about this. We didn't need a baby yet, that was a year ago though. But I wanted one. More than one. **

**I didn't have time to answer. I ran to the bathroom. **

"**Sonny?" A groggy Chad called. **

"**Uh, yea just brushing me teeth" I told him. **

"**You weren't brushing your teeth" He answered me.**

"**I was spitting" **

"**No you weren't you were puking." **

"**No I wasn't" I said stepping closer to the toilet bowl. **

"**Sonny?" He asked in a raised tone. **

"**Fine I was puking!" I gave in. **

"**Are you sick babe?" He asked me. I hesitated before answering.**

"**I'm going to go to the doctor I've been having a lot of sickness lately." I informed him. **

"**You didn't tell me?" He wondered.**

"**Because, it's just sickness" I shrieked. Hormones. "Sorry, I'm just a little stressed is all"**

"**It's ok. See ya later" He said before grabbing his car keys kissing my forehead and setting off. **

**As soon as I got to the doctors he asked me to pee in a cup. I had to wait ten minutes. The longest 10 minutes ever. **

"**Well Sonny, your pregnant" The doctor told me. My heart-skipped a beat. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm actually pregnant. **

"**Seriously?" I asked happily. He nodded. And started writing thing's down. **

"**You are 8 week's along, so two months basically" He told me. **

"**But I only got my symptoms recently" I informed him. **

"**I am fully aware this happens in a lot in pregnancy's your brain isn't processing what's happening your symptoms happen when your body knows for sure your pregnant. Your going to have a lot of questions, so I'll let you talk to the maternity nurses." He told me. **

"**Ok thank-you" **

"**Just wait out there and the nurse will take you for blood pressure" He instructed me. I walked out the door grabbing my purse. I sat down beside a women who had a slightly bulged out stomach.**

"**I'm pregnant not fat" The women laughed. **

"**No, I didn't think that I was just wondering is it your first time?" I asked.**

"**No second actually. I prefer being pregnant aside from the hormones and such, don't have to do a stroke of work" She smirked. I laughed. "Hey you're Sonny Cooper from desperate housewives right?" **

"**Yea I am." I grinned. She rubbed her belly. A doctor called a Marie Joyce. **

"**Well good-luck this is me! Nice meeting you." She waved good-bye. **

"**Sonny Cooper?" A nurse called. Finally. I walked off to the nurse. She was getting the equipment ready. **

"**Just hold you arm out. You might feel slight pressure" She told me. "I could sit here and talk to you all day about pregnancy and things. But I've never been pregnant so I think this brochure might help more. Just read it in your spare time." She laughed lightly. "Everything's normal. You'll receive your appointment in the post."**

"**Ok thanks for everything" I excepted the brochure and made my way to the car. I drove to a quiet bistro the other end of Hollywood. I order salad and mustard. I can't stand vegetables or mustard. What is wrong with me? **

**The food soon arrived. I began dipping my carrot's in the mustard. I hate mustard and carrots? I flicked through the brochure. I was happy to pregnant. But what if Chad didn't want it. I know he support's me but maybe this was to far. **

**I finished my food and decided taking the long way home. I subconsciously place my hand on my stomach. **

**When I arrived home all of his car's were there. **_**CRAP! **_

"**Hey, did you go to the doctor?" Chad asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.**

"**Um…Yea. I did" I stuttered.**

"**What's wrong?" He said getting worried.**

"**Chad…I…"**

"**You can tell me." **

"**I'm **_**pregnant."**_** I told him. **

"**R…really?" He asked happily. I nodded. He turned me around and kissed me tenderly making sure there was no pressure on my stomach. "I love you so much, you've made me the happiest guy alive" **

"**your not mad?" **

"**huh? Why would I be mad" He asked dumbfound.**

"**I'm pregnant" **

"**I know…It's my child too." He said rubbing his hand over my stomach lightly. I gave him a massive hug. **

"**Thank you" I whispered in his ear. "And I love you too." He had a small grin on his face.**

"**I can't believe our love created something that's growing inside of you" He admitted rubbing my stomach.**

"**Your making me feel conscious that I'm showing" I pouted. **

"**Your not showing yet. But I can't wait" He whispered in my ear.**

"**That's so wrong in so many ways" **

"**I think you'd look sexy with a baby bump" He breathed on me. That aroused me a-lot. **

"**It's best not to turn pregnant women on" I laughed. He chuckled lightly. He wouldn't take his hand's or arm's off me. Ok that sounds weird. His arm's were wrapped around me and his hand's on my stomach. I tried to walk to the couch. He was being very protective over me. I mean Very, very protective over me. I was expecting the opposite reaction.**

"**So when you snapped at me this morning, it was hormones?" Chad asked when I lying between his legs on the couch. **

"**I think so. I wasn't stressed that's for a fact" I told him stirring my tea. **

"**Good to know."**

"**I'm going to change into something comfy" I told him putting my cup on the coffee table. He helped me up.**

"**Here I'll come with you" He told me getting up. He kept his arm's around me again. I wasn't going to complain I enjoyed it. I was extremely happy he wanted the baby as much as me. **

**I changed into my most comfiest pair of pyjama's that were from Victoria secret. They were skin tight screechy shorts and a cami that was black with a pink heart on the side of each part. **

**I examined my body from the side. And I did have a bump. It was a raised from my original stomach. I can't believe I didn't notice. I also noticed how big my boobs were getting.**

"**Ok that is sexy" Chad said coming out in his boxers. I frowned.**

"**I'm getting fat already" I whined. He sigh before throwing his dirty clothes into the washing basket. **

"**We can go to bed or we can watch a movie" Chad suggested. **

"**what kind of movie" I wondered. He thought for a second. **

"**Whatever you want" **

"**The notebook" I asked grinning. He looked at me and shook his head.**

"**Fine" He muttered kicking himself physically for letting me choose. **

"**I love you too!" I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes before grabbing a blanket and a pillow from the bed. It's funny how he knew me so well. I would probably be asleep in the first half an hour. He held the blanket and pillow in one hand leaving one hand free I'm guessing he thought I would fall or do something clumsy. I was over the moon. Nothing could spoil this moment. I was bringing someone into the world. He wants my baby. I felt like singing. **

**I made my way down the grand stair case to the living room. Chad was watching me from the corner of his eye while he was lowering the blanket on to the big couch.**

"**Do you want anything?" Chad asked. **

"**Hot chocolate please" I told him. He padded off to the kitchen. I bent down to the DVD's. I browsed over the DVD's on the shelf till I found The Notebook. I put it in the DVD player and pressed play. I faithfully returned to the couch. Chad soon arrived balancing two cup's and potato chips in his mouth. I glared at him. He placed everything down on the coffee table. **

"**What? I'm going to need it through this movie" He informed me a hint of joking in his voice. **

**He lied down on the couch and grabbed the remote. I was tucked up in a ball. I would much rather preferred lying on Chad. And of course he knows me way to much. He patted his chest. I grinned before lying into between his leg's my head resting on his chest. He pressed play on the remote. I pulled the blanket over us and snuggled in. He laid his hand's on my stomach. The movie began playing. **

**We were at the part were the Noah told the girl that there romance was never over and they kissed. I began crying uncontrollably. I didn't even want to cry. Those pregnancy hormones were getting to me. Chad hugged me closer. I wiped away by tears. **

"**Stupid hormones" I cursed quietly. Chad laughed. **

"**It's adorable when you cry for no reason" Chad told me playing with a strand of my hair. I tried to reach to my hot chocolate but failed miserably. Chad handed it to me. I took a long gulp before handing it back. The movie continued and I drifted off with Chad hugging me close to him.**

**I woke up a little later Chad was just placing me in the bed. **

"**Huh?" I asked stirring a little. His arm's were sitting around the small of my back.**

"**Shh…Your tired. Go to sleep" Chad whispered. He pulled the cover's over my body. He tucked me in and placed a kiss on my temple. I wanted a proper kiss though. **

**I waited for him to pop into bed beside me. He turned off the lamp. I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. I felt his lips turn into a smile as I pulled mine away. **

"**I love you" I sigh contently. **

"**I love you too." He replied. I turned on my side and I felt his arms slide around me and land on my stomach. "and I love you also" he spoke into my stomach. **

**I woke up with a note taped to the bedroom door. **

_**Had to go filming, didn't want to wake you. Be careful. **_

_**Love Chad. **_

**I had yesterday and today off. It was a bummer because Chad had tomorrow off and I didn't. I felt a wave of nausea rush over me. And before I knew it I puking all over the floor. I quickly ran to the toilet. The entire contents of my stomach flew up through my oesophagus straight in the my mouth and poured like a waterfall into the toilet bowl. **

**After my puking phase was over, I went to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a pretty loose top. I climbed in to the skinny jeans. I couldn't close the skinny jeans at the waist. This was not happening. **_**NOOO! **_**I began crying uncontrollably. I couldn't wait for Chad to come home at lunch. **

**I was at it for hours. Trying to close my pants. I eventually gave up. I huffed. I walked down stairs. And was jumping up and down and sucking in trying to get the button to close. Chad walked in the door. And burst out laughing at me. **

"**I can't close…t-the pants" I panted heavily. **

"**Go get some sweats or something?" Chad offered. That made me annoyed. I knew I could fit into them Keyword being could. I looked again and was shocked I had a bump. It was quiet noticeable. **

"**No!" I whined. I blew air out through my teeth. "Great, I'm officially Prego's" **

"**You make it sound like a disease, aren't you happy?" he asked me looking a little upset.**

"**Oh course I am…I just don't like getting fat" **

"**It's not fat. It's a baby" He sigh. I was probably annoying him. **

"**I guess. What am I supposed to do tomorrow? The pants are four times as skinny fitting as this" I panted.**

"**Easy call in sick" Chad responded. **

"**I don't know…They might fire me you know" I told him. He walked over to the kitchen sink. **

"**Maybe…But it's not like you even need a job." He informed me. I gave him a look. He was bringing this up again. I wanted to work. **

**I began squeezing into my pants again. **

"**Look's like someone needs to get maternity clothes…" Chad sang teasing me.**

"**Over my dead body" I sang in the same tone. **

"**Sonny please! There's nothing wrong with clothes that actually fit." He assured me.**

"**Right. I am fine I…I c-can…f-fit" I gasped pulling the zip up. "I just n-n-need a l…little…time to get them c…lo-losed." **

"**I am not letting you hurt our baby with pants that are two small. Your going to get clothes that fit" **

"**Fine" I agreed kind of peed off. **

"**There's nothing wrong with them. If you want I'll come with you." Chad offered. I had to smile. **

"**Ok…But it will be on the front cover of every magazine that we were shopping for maternity clothes. And me with this bump certainly isn't helping." I remarked.**

"**Just wear some looser pants and you'll be fine" He laughed taking my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.**

"**Try these on" Chad told me throwing my a matching hoodie and sweats. **

**I was 13 weeks pregnant. I was absolutely massive. I had told work. They were going to send me off to China in Desperate housewives. And then I would come back from China but I'd come back with a major story line. I was happy about that. Dracula had come back though sadly. It wasn't like we decided not, not to have sex but we were both exhausted lately. Me from the baby and him promoting his new movie. **

**I certainly didn't help that he was in New York promoting and I had my first doctor's appointment today. **

"**Allison Cooper?" A doctor asked while I was waiting for the scan. I grabbed my things. **

"**I'll just put this cold jelly on your stomach" She informed me as I was lying on the bed. The screen starter. "That's the feet" She pointed to the screen I was crying silently. "Strange…" **

"**What? What's wrong?" I asked alert. **

"**No nothing. It just seems like there's two heartbeats, does the Dad or your side have any twins? A history of twins in your family?" She asked me. Could I be having twins?**

"**My dad has a twin brother. So yea I guess" I told her. She wrote something down. **

"**I'm just going to put these sticky things down on your stomach, it wont hurt I just want to listen to the heartbeats" She assured me. She stuck them on. And put in the earpiece. She smiled angelically. **

"**Mrs. Cooper the baby's healthy" She smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I began crying again.**__**I was kind of sad I wasn't having twins. I mean I would be able for it. "I think there's a grand possibility you could be having twins the next time if there's a next time your pregnant." **

"**Thank-you thank-you thank-you!" I shrieked. As soon as I was free to go, I called my mom.**

"**Hello?" She asked down the receiver. **

"**The baby's healthy" I shouted. **

"**Are you taking something?" She wondered in a louder tone.**

"**No. I'm just glad my baby's ok I would have died if it wasn't. I have to go. I love you" I told her. I shut my phone down and hopped into my car.**

**It was around 8 that evening and Chad was due home soon. I was getting frustrated and happy in a circle my emotions were so messed up. Two things were annoying me. One being my boobs were now a D cup and they kept getting in the way. Second I hadn't seen Chad in three days and I really really really wanted him. I was extremely desperate. We hadn't had sex in over a month. And I knew all to well that it wasn't helping him at work or during everyday life. The only reason we probably haven't started eating each others throat's is because of the baby. I knew he would be happy with no sex. But that's like taking drugs away from a druggie. You just can't. And I was guilty too. Being pregnant or not. I think I needed excitement. Or maybe it was to relax? All I knew was I was tense and uncoordinated. I would probably have to wait till tomorrow, he would be way to tired to. **

**It was getting dark at 8.47pm and I was beginning to get tired. I yawned and decided to go to sleep early, I would see Chad in the morning anyways. I waddled upstairs to bed. I got changed into my completely surprisingly comfy maternity pyjama's. I waddled into the bed grabbing my foam cushion that moulded into my baby bump. **

**I woke up in the middle of the night with butterfly in the pit of my stomach. I placed my hand over my stomach and felt my baby kick for the first time. It hurt a little at first but I started crying. I wish Chad was here for this. Just then I heard a faint door close. I was wishing badly it was him and he would hurry upstairs fast enough to feel his baby. I kept my hand on stomach crying silently. I heard yawning outside the bedroom door. I was wiping my tears away just as the door opened quietly. **

"**Sonny? What's wrong?" Chad asked dropping all his luggage on the floor. I placed his hand on my stomach. He smiled. Chad didn't say anything he just rubbed my stomach and I fell into a slumber. **

**I woke up to kisses on my shoulder. I shudder slightly smiling.**

"**Stop it tickles" I told Chad. He chuckled in my ear. Which made me shudder even more. That feeling of arousal came back. **

"**Morning" Chad breathed on my neck. Was he trying to make me rape him? **

"**Stop" I muttered shifting a little from the heat that flamed on my skin from want. **

"**What's wrong?" Chad asked plopping his head on his hand and then on the pillow. I turned to face him. I was just purely tired of being tired. **

"**It's not really important. I'm just tired is all" I assured him. Seeing his face and toned body made it twenty times worse. He examined me for a second. He clicked his tongue. His very hot body. **

"**That's not it either" Chad told me. "You can tell me" **

"**I promise you it's nothing. Our babies healthy by the way" **

"**Oh… your appointment was while I was away" Chad looked disappointed.**

"**Don't worry about it, you can see our baby next time." I reassured him. I kissed him lightly. He shifted uncomfortably away. It was even awkward to kiss him now. I lied flat down again. **

"**Okay what's wrong?" I asked him. He let of a massive through the teeth sigh. **

"**I want you so bad and it's just uncomfortable" He told me honestly. I turned towards him again. **

"**How's it uncomfortable?" I wondered. **

"**It's been a really long time" He hesitated. **

"**I know. Do you know what I've been really hiding from you?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I want you really really bad" **

"**Are you sure" He wondered rubbing circles on my thigh. **

"**Of course I am." I answered. I kissed him deeply. Our kisses turned into open mouth ones. His lips pressed up against mine with force. I could feel the anticipation building up. His tongue slipped inside my mouth. It moved in sync with mine. He climbed over me lifting my top over my head leaving me in my pyjama bottoms and bra. I was kind of paranoid of my chest. He leaned down and kissed me again. He touched slightly off my boobs. **

"**You have your un-born child to blame" I muttered into his mouth. **

"**I'm not complaining" He chuckled. I had to laugh too. He lowered him self down a little more. Just hovering above my body. **

"**And here I was thinking you were married to me because of my superior personality" I laughed as he left a trail of wet kisses down my neck. **

"**Does it really matter what I married you for…you eventually got laid didn't you?" Chad chuckled. I snorted. He leaned in again and slipped his tongue in between my lips. After numerous minutes of heated kisses, we were tangled up in the sheets with nothing but our underwear on. **

"**Are you sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or hurt our baby" Chad asked.**

"**Do you want me to ring up the doctor and asked him while I'm nearly naked?" I asked. He chuckled. He left a tender kiss on my lips and we untangled ourselves from the sheets. He unclasped my bra and pulled the covers over our heads.**

**I had just woke up from a blissful sleep after one of the best morning's I've had in a long time. I was lying on Chad's bare chest the covers pulled over our bodies. Watching him sleep. **

"**Morning" Chad yawned kissing my hair. **

"**Good afternoon you mean" I laughed. He put his arms around my waist.**

"**I was thinking" Chad started. I groaned. He chuckled lightly. "We should go on vacation" **

"**Um…why?" I asked.**

"**We haven't been on vacation in over a year and it would be nice to get our un-born baby away from constant photography and you especially need a break " **

"**I don't know."**

"**Don't be unreasonable, your not the only one who benefit from it" He pointed out. I looked up at his face. I could see his adorable blue pearly eyes shining down on me, begging for me to say yes. I knew he was a little stressed. And maybe there was a little lust in there too but I really didn't know. What was the point. **

"**Maybe…in awhile." I compromised. His face took a shot of disappointment. **

"**Sonny then you wont be able to go on a plane. And the baby will be due soon after that" He argued. I sigh. I really didn't want to argue with him. It was worthless. **

"**I know, I just don't know if it's a good idea right now" **

"**Ok, have it your way." He gave up. I felt awful. I was being selfish. He needed a break badly. He stretched out a little. I rolled off him. I really didn't know if we were on bad terms now, I didn't want to say anything in case. He climbed out of the bed and got changed.**

"**I'm going to go out and get us some breakfast OK?" Chad told me. **

"**Mm-hmm" He left grabbing one of many sets of car keys. **

**I took a quick shower and grabbed some skinny maternity jeans and a t-shirt and normal blue button up shirt that I left open. I left my hair down. **

**I really couldn't shake this feeling of guilt from my system. I had called my mom earlier to tell her about the situation. Of course she told me to go. **

"**Hello?" A female voice called through the door. "How's my favourite daughter in law?" Anna Chad's mom asked giving me a light hug. Did I mention how perfect every cooper was. His mother looked like Eva Longoria Parker. But blonde. Like every cooper. **

"**Fine" I answered returning to the dishes. **

"**So…A little birdie told me that my daughter and future grandchild are refusing to take a break" She chipped in lightly. **

"**Oh…And what birdie might that be?" I wondered. I turned the tap for the water on.**

"**Con- That's not the point, the point is, Chad and you and the baby need to relax. As a family. Away from everywhere" She explained. **

"**I am fine. I never said Chad couldn't go" **

"**Do you honestly think he would go anywhere without you and his unborn child?" She asked. Now I felt twenty times worse.**

"**What is this a guilt trip for Sonny day?" I answered. She put her hand on my arm.**

"**See your stressed" Anna said in a light tone. I felt a massive sharp pain split through my stomach. I clutched the kitchen cabinet. **

"**Sonny? Are you ok?" Anna asked bending down to my level.**

"**Yes I'm fine." I told her straightening up. The pain shot through again. **

"**I'm taking you to the hospital" She told me. The pain kept repeating over and over again. **

**I was lied down on a hospital bed in the ultra-sound room. **

"**This is interesting…well everything is healthy. Except there's a little bit of news, which might shock you a little. This is very rare" The doctor started. He roamed over my stomach. I was still waiting for Chad to barge through the doors any second. "Mrs Cooper can you see?" She asked pointing to the screen were there wasn't just two feet there were four. And four hands and two bodies. **_**I was actually having twins**_**. I began to cry hysterically. **

"**I-I'm having twins?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She cleaned me up. And talked to me about it. Care and cravings.**

"**There's something I wanted to ask…Is it safe for me to travel?" **

"**Oh course just not on your third trimester" She informed me. I grinned. I wiped away my tears. I walked out and my mom, Anna, Rodger ( Chad's dad ) and Chad were engulfed in conversation. **

"**I just need you to sign these papers" The doctor said leading me over to the desk were. I signed my name on each of the sheets. "I'll schedule an appointment for you if your not away, for now good-luck" **

**I heard foot-steps behind me. **

"**Well?" Chad asked. I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. "How's the baby?" I grinned.**

"**don't you mean how's my babies?" I laughed. **

"**You're my wife but yea how are you both?" He chuckled.**

"**No that's not what I meant. Keep repeating 'how's my babies' plural in your head and see what you come up with" I instructed. His face dropped a little. I hugged him closer.**

"**Are we having?" He asked. He smiled.**

"**Maybe…" I grinned sheepishly. He picked me up and span me around. **

"**Hello? What's going on?" My mom asked. **

"**We should keep it a surprise" I whispered in Chad's ear. He nodded.**

"**Nothing" He answered for me. I was crying in his chest. **_**Stupid hormones. **_

"**The baby's ok then?" Anna wondered. I couldn't be bothered to answer and add to that I was crying hysterically. **

"**Yes the baby's absolutely fine, just over reacted pregnancy pains" Chad lied well apart from the one baby be being fine. I was having twins. **

"**Well that's good then, is she OK?" Rodger asked Chad. **

"**Yea…just a little tired. I think I'll bring her home and let her sleep" Chad told them before saying good-bye. I was still buried in his chest crying my eyes out. **

**He eventually picked me up and carried me to the car. **

**I woke up later lying on the couch in Chad's arms, I had obviously fallen asleep in the car. I stirred slightly. **

"**Your awake" Chad said taking his eyes from the TV.**

"**Yea, how long have I been asleep for?" **

"**3 hours or so…your tired. It's ok" He assured me. **

"**So were are we going?" I asked. He looked dumbfound and baffled.**

"**Going were? What are you going on about?" **

"**On vacation, duffus" I laughed. He split into a smile. **

"**Really?" **

"**I'm serious. I asked the doctor and everything" **

"**Well…I was thinking Italy is good, it has nice weather. Or we could go somewhere closer like Rio." **

"**No Italy sounds good."**

"**So were having twins?" Chad grinned. "How did that happen my family and yours there no twins…"**

"**Actually my Dad is part of a set of twins" I told him. **

"**Oh that explains so much…So where were we earlier?" He asked me kissing my neck. **

"**somewhere along the lines of about to have sex" I answered. **

"**Suits me" He answered an picked me up and ran to the bedroom slamming the door shut behind us. **

**I woke up the sun shining through the curtains. Chad wasn't there. Great. Note my use of sarcasm. **

**I reached for one of Chad's shirts, slipped it on and popped back into bed again. I was extremely tired but also hungry. And hungry for food this time…Maybe a little hungry for other things too. I was like a teenage girl ruled by her hormones. **

**I fell back into the very soft duck feathered pillows. My back wasn't aching luckily. Although I was bracing my self for it, and sore feet. Neither were happening right now so I guess I should take advantage of that. I've heard that pains are double with twins. I couldn't imagine triplets. **

**I was tossing and turning trying to sleep. The reason I couldn't sleep was either because Chad wasn't here or I just couldn't get comfy. Even though the mattress was extremely comfortable. Chad had it changed so it wouldn't be bad for my back while I was pregnant. Oh he is very protective. **

**It just came to my mind that this Holiday with Chad is going to be Relax, Sex, Relax so more have so more sex. It wouldn't surprise anyone who knew the ins and outs of our relationship. **

"**Good-Morning" Chad said coming in tray in hand. Aw, breakfast in bed. He put the tray on my lap.**

"**Aw you didn't have too…" I started crying. Oh god I really wanted a word with these hormones. **

"**I wanted to see you cry for no reason" He grinned. "Your eating for three now"**

**God he was like someone on drugs he was so happy. He wanted to be a daddy so bad. I could tell. I tucked in. I was delicious. He knows I love his cooking. **

"**This is amazing" I commented. **

"**I know" He smiled. I scrambled from the bed as fast as I could and threw up. It wasn't his cooking. It was my morning sickness. Why hadn't it gone away? I was on my Second trimester. I began throwing up once again. Chad came in and held my hair back and rubbed my back. There was eventually nothing left in my stomach. **

"**I thought I was over that stage" I sighed. I went over and brushed my teeth furiously. **

"**Maybe you should get some rest" Chad suggested. I shook my head. Even though I was feeling nauseas and drowsy. I walked back to the bed and finished the gorgeous breakfast Chad made. **

"**Please get some sleep. For me?" He begged making his blue eyes go shining and bubbly. **_**Stupid charm.**_

"**But I'm not t-tired" I yawned stretching out a little. Chad lied beside me on the bed. **

"**I'll be downstairs. OK. Don't you dare leave this bed" He warned me. He kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I sigh and closed my eyes. I was thinking a lot. When our babies come our intimacy level is probably going to go down. I would be fat. And may even have stretch marks. Which I would have to make sure that I worked off. I wanted to spoil my babies. Names that I haven't come up with. Madison or Madeline. I love those names. Madison Taylor is catchy. I would have to ask Chad anyways. And for a boy. I had no idea. **

**I woke up at the noise of Chad's electric toothbrush. I looked at the clock. I was so lazy. It was 9.20pm! I had slept over 12 hours. **

"**Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Chad apologized getting into bed. **

"**No it's fine. How can I still be tired?" I asked. He kissed my cheek. **

"**Because you are. Are you hungry or thirsty?" He asked me. **

"**I'm good" I told him settling back into the covers. **

"**I was thinking about names." Chad murmured in my ear with his arm over my waist. **

"**Really?" I asked turning to face him. He grabbed my cushion and put it over my stomach. **

"**If it's a boy I like Xavier" Chad suggested. I started to feel tears stream down my eyes. It was perfect. It was unique and beautiful. "Aw sweetie" **

"**It's perfect" I blubbered into his chest. **

"**What about Madison or Maddie" he asked.**

"**That's what I was thinking. What if its two boys?"**

"**Xavier and I think Emmanuel is sweet" Chad sigh rubbing my back.**

"**Wow there so…deep" I commented. "Xavier Emmanuel and Madison." **

"**Ashlee. Madison Ashlee" **

"**Pretty" I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him tenderly before rolling on to my back with a smile on my face. I turned the light out. **

"**I love you" Chad told me placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed him back. And of course we got a little carried away. OK a lot carried away. So I didn't exactly have a Chad's shirt on anymore. My bump wasn't huge. It was a little bellow medium, you would just think I have a big food belly. So he didn't like bump off it. He continued kissing down my neck in the darkness. **

"**Chad…it's late" I moaned clearly enjoying myself. **

"**Fine" He sigh. But he didn't stop. And I didn't want him too. He kissed all the way down to my collarbone while rubbing my stomach. He lowered him self down a little. God I was glad I had a bra on. He got low enough so that his chest was pressed against mine. **

"**I'm really starting to like our kids effects on your body" Chad growled in my ear. I laughed.**

"**I never thought you were really much of a boob person" **

"**Either did I until now" He chuckled lowering himself a little more. He was squished up against my boobs. "I really, really like it y'know" **

"**I gathered" I smirked he kissed me again. "You know they wont be here forever" He kissed down my neck and my collarbone stopping just at my cleavage and kissing back up in a circle.**

"**That's why I plan to take advantage" He grinned. **

"**I married you why?" I asked him. He shrugged and smiled his cheeky Cooper grin. "Were having way to much sex lately" **

"**That's part of my plan" He breathed on my neck and put his mouth on mine. His tongue slid through my lips, his tongue copied mine. **

"**What plan?" **

"**Have so much sex now, that when the baby comes, we'll have just as much then" He was such a, a male! **

"**Wow. You have the full male race down to a tee" I said pulling him closer so I could kiss him. He pulled the blanket up a little and continued to kiss me blissfully. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my chest. He kissed the top of my breasts before descending down the one. I moaned as he wrapped his lips around my nipple, causing my body to arch into his. His other hand began kneading the other as he began sucking ever so lightly. I gripped his hair moaning loudly. "Oh god, Chad." I gasped.**

**He pulled away and blew on my now wet breast, causing me to shiver. He grinned and continued kissing down my body. I whimpered as his lips reached the edge of my panties. His fingers hooked into the sides and began dragging them downward.**

**His entire body followed them downward. I shivered as his breath trailed over the newly exposed areas, but he didn't stop. He brought them down to my ankles and pulled them off. He kissed his way back up my the inside of my body before skilfully avoiding my centre. He trailed up over my hips and back over my breasts. I kissed him hungrily as he finally kissed my lips again. I felt his hand slide down my body again. His fingers touched my wetness and I whimpered again.**

**"Damn it, Chad." I swore as he slipped a finger inside. "Don't tease." I whimpered again.**

**He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "I don't need to tease you." He spoke with that edge that I could now definitively name as arousal. He pulled away seconds later, climbing off the bed to remove his boxers. He smiled down at me as he reclaimed his position above.**

**He started slow, moving in long slow strokes. It felt amazing. He groaned and picked up the speed. My moans filled the room as he lifted my hips off the bed, hitting my spot at a different angle. My eyes fluttered closed again. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." I mumbled over and over, digging and dragging my nails. I knew there would be marks in the morning. But I didn't care. I don't think he did either. But wow. **


End file.
